A television camera converts an image viewed by the camera into three electronic signals, each of a different color. The three electronic signals are transmitted along respective three coaxial cables projecting from the camera. The coaxial cables are coupled to electronic previewing apparatus for previewing a television image produced by the camera prior to allowing broadcast of the image to the public.
For example, multiple television cameras are used to record a sporting event from different vantage points. All the cameras have their respective coaxial cables coupled to previewing apparatus which displays the images being produced by the cameras and switches to the image which has preference over the others for broadcast to the public.
There is a need for an electrical connector capable of coupling and uncoupling the three coaxial cables of a television camera to the previewing apparatus. The connector must have a feature for preventing coupling unless the cables are oriented in a desired sequence. The connector must anchor the cables to prevent their uncoupling while the cables are pulled along by the camera as the camera is moved from place to place. The connector must be low in cost and fabricated simply with few parts.
A known coaxial plug is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,290, issued Nov. 30, 1965 to F. B. Stark, et al. Three such coaxial plugs are connected to respective coaxial cables of a television camera and are mounted in a housing of insulation material. The housing has polarized jack screws for anchoring to an electronic input panel associated with, for example, an electronic previewing apparatus for previewing an image produced by the camera. Insulative covers anchor the coaxial plugs to the housing, and the covers themselves are secured removably to the housing.
An object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector for anchoring three coaxial plugs connected to respective coaxial cables.
Another object is to provide an electrical connector of low cost and fabricated with few parts for anchoring three coaxial cables, for arranging the cables in a desired order of sequence and for coupling the cables removably to a panel of electronic apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the invention are apparent from the detailed description and the accompanying drawings.